


Natural Remedies

by valkyriewarcry



Series: Private Lessons [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crying Kink, Edging, F/F, Incest, Light BDSM, Madam Satan is the only one fucking Sabrina, Orgasm Denial, Other, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Sabrina is 18, Spanking, Underage Drug Use, but it's mild i swear, but the drug use is totally separate from the kink, there's a bit more exposition than I thought there would be tbh but it's a good set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Sabrina tries smoking weed with her friends, but Aunt Zelda catches them. Unluckily for Sabrina, her next private lesson with Zelda and Miss Wardwell will be mostly pain and just a little pleasure, since she needs to be punished for breaking the house rules.





	Natural Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely PWP, but there's an emphasis on the kink instead of the sex in this one, so #sorry if you're not as much of a spanko as I am! Sabrina is 18 in this one, and Miss Wardwell is the only woman fucking her, but Zelda is heavily involved in the kink and power dynamic. Also, Sabrina is kind of a dumbass in the beginning, but, hey, what's new?

“You’re  _ sure  _ your aunts won’t find out what we’re doing up here?” Susie asked as they pulled a small mason jar from their denim jacket pocket. 

  
  


Sabrina watched as Susie pulled a small bud from the jar before they tore it up and placed it in their grinder. Mind altering substances hadn’t ever been Sabrina’s thing before Susie and Roz revealed they had been indulging for the past few months. Susie claimed it “took the edge off” their nerves and helped alleviate dysphoria. Roz, on the other hand, admitted the weed helped her relax and better connect with her Cunning. She was experimenting with inducing the visions, so she didn’t want to be alone when she got high.

  
  


Apparently Susie had been growing their own bud on their dad’s farm, on a small, secluded plot of land that was technically being rested. The irrigation system was still hooked up in that part of the land, though. Susie and Roz had been carefully tending to the plants, picking the leaves, and drying the bud. Now, they had enough harvest to light up a bowl, and Sabrina’s friends wanted her to join them as they celebrated their success.

  
  


Admittedly, Sabrina felt out of her depth when it came to her friends encouraging her to do drugs. She barely had any time to see her friends outside of school, though, and she felt a bit alienated from her mortal friends. 

  
  


_ This is a new experience, that’s all. You’re with your two best friends in all the realms. Nothing bad will happen. Right? _

  
  


“We should be fine. My Aunt Hilda is at work, and Aunt Zelda is all the way down in the basement, working on something with Ambrose. And he would probably ask to join in, if he was up here,” she said, accompanying the statement with an eye roll. She was trying to reassure her friends by coming off as unconcerned, but her senses were heightened and made her a little fidgety. 

  
  


Sabrina was newly 18, and she felt more stressed out than ever before - aside from the time she mistakenly had resurrected Tommy Kinkle, broken up with Harvey, and fought off 13 witches’ spirits. Every weeknight, she attended the Academy of Unseen Arts, meaning she had twice as much homework as anyone else at Baxter High. This was her senior year of high school, and she already felt like her time in the mortal world was slipping through her fingers like sand. She had dwindling days left to spend with her mortal friends before they graduated and scattered to adult life. Sabrina would attend the Academy full time next year, and Susie and Roz would likely be away at college. Sabrina didn’t want something as silly as her lack of drug use to push away her friends.

  
  


Roz opened her purse, rummaging through it until she produced a glass pipe and cheap, bright pink lighter from the bag. 

  
  


“All ready to load up,” she said.

  
  


Susie took the pipe and filled the bowl with weed before passing it off for Roz to take the first hit. 

  
  


“Susie, can you help me light this?” Roz had become almost completely blind in the past year. Susie helped her guide her thumb up to the proper place on the pipe. 

  
  


When Roz lit the pipe, she tried to make a show of it by taking a big first hit, but she quickly succumbed to a coughing fit. Susie jumped up to grab Roz a glass of water from Sabrina’s dresser. 

  
  


“Jeez, you didn’t need to come roaring out of the gate like that,” Susie said, patting Roz on the back to help her clear her lungs. “Sabrina, go way easier than that. You’re even more of a lightweight than either of us.”

  
  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sabrina felt a little offended her friend would say something like that.

  
  


“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it. You’ve just never smoked with us before. Not like Roz and I have been doing this forever, but we have a little more experience than you,” Susie tried to appease Sabrina, but their words only made Sabrina’s brow knit tighter. 

  
  


“Just because I don’t have experience with this doesn’t mean I don’t have  _ experience _ ,” Sabrina hissed.

  
  


She basically yanked the pipe from Roz’s hand before reaching her hand out expectantly for the lighter from Susie. 

  
  


“Oh yeah, we know you’re a big, scary witch who turns men into frogs and dances naked under the full moon!” Roz teased lightly. She was clearly feeling the drug, if the goofy smile on her face was any indication. 

  
  


“I only dance naked at the solstice celebrations,” Sabrina said cheekily before hitting the pipe. 

  
  


Begrudgingly, she took a small hit and passed the pipe to Susie. As she watched Susie light the bowl, a haze fell over her consciousness. No, that wasn’t quite right. She felt like she had floated through an open window in springtime, with the veil of translucent curtains billowing around her body. She felt  _ exposed  _ but also calm. 

  
  


Over the next few minutes, the friends enjoyed the bowl, turned on the radio to a low volume, and settled into the high.

  
  


“What’s that scratching sound?” Roz asked.

  
  


Sabrina had not noticed before Roz mentioned it, but there was a light scratching sound coming from the other side of the bedroom door. One little black paw was poking in between the door and hardwood. She let out a sigh of exasperation as she turned back to her friends.

  
  


“It’s my cat. He won’t stop if I leave him out there,” Sabrina explained.

  
  


“You can’t open that door right now. It’s rank in here, Brina,” Susie said.

  
  


“I told you, my aunt is all the way in the basement. She won’t be able to smell anything weird. Besides, she smokes like a chimney. She has no ground to stand on,” Sabrina said flippantly. 

  
  


She quickly cracked open her door and ushered Salem inside.

  
  


**_Your Aunt Zelda is coming up the stairs._ **

“Shit, shit shit!” Sabrina hissed. “My aunt is coming up here!”

  
  


She raced to grab a folder off her desk to use as a makeshift fan. Roz and Susie attempted to open the window to get rid of the weed (and tone down the smell), but they couldn’t get it unlocked before Zelda Spellman emerged through the doorway in all her terrifying glory. Sabrina had intentionally kept her friends away from her eccentric aunts over the years, since Zelda was especially quick to pass judgement on mortals. This wouldn’t help matters at all. 

  
  


Sabrina pouted a little, trying to keep her eyes wide in a futile attempt to convey innocence. 

  
  


In complete silence, Zelda levelled her gaze at each teen for several seconds. She pointed one manicured finger to the doorway.

  
  


“Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now,” she commanded sternly. 

  
  


Roz and Susie scrambled up from their cross-legged positions on the floor. They grabbed their bags and coats and muttered apologies on their way out.

  
  


“We’re so sorry, Miss Spellman.”

  
  


Sabrina tried to catch their eyes, but they avoided her as they took to the stairs. 

  
  


After the front door closed, Aunt Zelda bagan berating Sabrina.

  
  


“What on Satan’s green earth were you thinking? Bringing illicit drugs into this house?! Three teenagers smoking illegally under my roof? While I’m a mere two floors away, I might add!”

  
  


“I thought you and Ambrose were busy in the basement,” Sabrina forced out. 

  
  


“Salem’s frenzied demands for attention alerted me there might be something amiss upstairs. You know I don’t allow familiars in the basement, Sabrina,” Zelda admonished. 

  
  


“Salem, how could you?” Sabrina whipped around to glare at her familiar with a look of betrayal.

  
  


**_Part of our relationship entails me looking out for your well-being, witch._ **

  
  


“You have no one to blame but yourself, niece. I commend Salem for his allegiance to the family.”

  
  


Despite her annoyance at being tattled on by her familiar, Sabrina giggled at the words.  _ Allegiance...leeeeee-gance...so many syllables. _

  
  


“You’re clearly high right now, otherwise I would punish you this instant for your unrepentant attitude alone. Luckily for you, I will give you this night and all of tomorrow to build your anticipation for what is to come during your Friday evening lesson.” 

  
  


That sounded very ominous to Sabrina. She quickly pulled out one more justification for her actions.

  
  


_ “ _ Ambrose has orgies in the attic and tried to blow up the Pope! But I can’t smoke weed in the house?” 

  
  


“Your cousin is serving his sentence for the terrorist acts he committed in the past, and he happens to be a full-blooded warlock. He uses precaution and common sense when he engages in  _ legal, natural  _ acts of copulation,’ Zelda lectured.

  
  


“Marijuana is a natural remedy, you know. Susie takes it for their anxiety,” Sabrina shot back.

  
  


“No doctor would prescribe a teenager marijuana! Your brain is still developing. A witch doesn’t enter her true adolescence until she reaches 25. You could be doing irreparable damage to your magical core.”

  
  


“You’re making that up! I don’t need your scare tactics!”

  
  


“I’ve had my share of mind-altering experiences, Sabrina, and I consequently know a passable amount about the American history and research of recreational drug use. You will watch your tone when speaking to me, young lady, or I will add disrespect to your list of transgressions for this fortnight.”

  
  


Sabrina blamed the slight high she was experiencing for her next words. Self-restraint still wasn’t her strong suit.

  
  


“Sounds like you could use some drugs right now, Aunt Zelda. It would sure help you pull the stick out of your ass and relax for once.”

  
  


Zelda flinched, struggling not to contort her face in rage and disappointment. The wounded look she gave Sabrina had her niece’s stomach sinking. 

  
  


“Go to bed, Sabrina. You’re not in your right mind.” With that brief command issued in quiet disappointment, Zelda fled the room. 

  
  


Salem gave a smug meow before slinking out the room, as well, leaving Sabrina alone with her guilt. She got ready for bed quickly, but she was constantly wiping stray tears from her eyes. Sabrina tucked herself into bed, sad and a little loopy. She didn’t fall asleep easily, but she managed a few hours of rest.

  
  


…

  
  
  


The next morning brought the promise of absolution. It was Friday, meaning Sabrina would spend the night in the intense company of Miss Wardwell and Aunt Zelda. Her aunt kept a running tally of the failures or rule-breaking Sabrina committed in between lessons. The list from this fortnight would prove to be short yet significant. Punishment would follow, but Sabrina knew it was deserved. She was expecting a devious punishment tonight - all pain, little or no pleasure. Her least favorite type of lesson.

  
  


Miss Wardwell rang the doorbell promptly at six p.m., wearing her signature black, latex jacket. She looked as domineering as ever when Sabrina invited her inside.

  
  


“What am I in store for tonight, Sabrina?” Her teacher inquired. Sabrina had neglected to tell Miss Wardwell of her misbehavior, not wanting to bear the look of disappointment from those blue eyes all day at school. 

  
  


“I’ll let Auntie fill you in, Miss Wardwell. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about what’s happened - probably using very different words than I would,” Sabrina said. She knew she ought to reign in her flippant attitude and eye rolling, but she was still feeling righteous about the incident from last night.

  
  


Miss Wardwell raised her eyebrows in curiosity, but kept quiet as she went to greet Zelda in the sitting room. 

  
  


Sabrina braced herself as she joined them, noticing the frostiness emanating from Aunt Zelda’s tone as she recounted Sabrina’s drug use and unrepentant, disrespectful words to her aunt. 

  
  


After Zelda finished her tale and preoccupied herself with chain-smoking another cigarette, Miss Wardwell turned her shocked gaze to the teen witch waiting impatiently for her response. 

  
  


“I’m quite surprised, Sabrina. I thought we were making great strides in curbing your foolish decision making,” her teacher said. “And it disappoints me to say that we will have to shift course tonight. I had an  _ interesting  _ series of lessons for the three of us tonight, but now your aunt and I will have to take a few minutes to discuss an appropriate punishment.” 

  
  


Sabrina didn’t think Miss Wardwell was very sorry at all. In fact, the way her blood red nails were drumming on her thigh indicated that she was looking forward to punishing Sabrina. Sabrina swallowed hard as a rush of wetness seeped into her panties. Maybe Miss Wardwell’s enthusiasm would temper her aunt’s severity. 

  
  


“Your teacher and I need some time away from your prying ears, Sabrina. Go change into a slip, and see if you can find my antique Victorian hairbrush. I’m sure Hilda will be able to assist you if you can’t locate it,” Zelda said in between puffs of her cigarette. The overload of nicotine had her looking absolutely incensed. 

  
  


Whatever complaints or arguments Sabrina had against being told to fetch her own implement of doom died in her throat. She tried to look collected as she ascended the staircase, but she was almost certain the women in the other room could hear her heart pounding in her chest as if it was beating over a loudspeaker. 

  
  


…

  
  


Unfortunately, the antique hairbrush was very easy to find. Sabrina wasted as much time as she dared sitting at Aunt Zelda’s vanity, inspecting the perfumes and makeup, which were diligently organized on the surface and in the drawers. When she couldn’t stand the anticipation any longer, she went back downstairs. 

  
  


Aunt Zelda was sitting in the middle of the room in an armless chair, and Miss Wardwell was still sitting on the love seat. From the looks of things, Sabrina was to be spanked by Zelda while her teacher watched, facing Sabrina’s head.

  
  


Sabrina couldn’t keep a frown off her face. Zelda spanked a lot harder on her own than if Miss Wardwell was assisting her. And Miss Wardwell usually mixed in soothing touches to her ass and pussy in between smacks.

  
  


“Remove your underwear, and give them to Mary. Have her hold the brush, as well,” Zelda said.

  
  


Sabrina did as she was told. She was a little embarrassed at the way the gusset of her panties stuck to her pussy lips with wetness, but thankfully Miss Wardwell took them without commenting on their ruined state.

  
  


The sharp blue eyes of Miss Wardwell widened in surprise, though, at feeling the heft of the wooden brush.

  
  


“This is quite a severe implement, Zelda. Just what the naughty minx needs. A good, hard spanking on her bare bottom...first with your hand and then with this heavy brush. It looks old. I wonder how many young witches’ bottoms have felt its sting,” Miss Wardwell trailed on. 

  
  


She smacked the brush upon her open palm a few times, nearly cooing at the slapping sound. Sabrina wanted those pursed, plump lips all over her instead of whatever harsh touch Aunt Zelda was about to use on her. The intensity of her lust almost distracted her from her mix of feeling guilty and not sorry all at once. The level of detail Miss Wardwell resorted to when talking about her spanking had Sabrina alight with warm arousal.

  
  


“Six generations of Spellmans, at least,” Zelda boasted. 

  
  


It was an heirloom of sorts - a rather grim one, if you asked Sabrina. Aunt Hilda regaled more tales than Zelda of childhood mischief involving the Spellman siblings and the ancient hairbrush. Zelda, as the matriarch of the family, inherited the item. Ambrose had many close encounters with the brush during his youth and had warned Sabrina when she was younger not to do anything so egregious as to warrant its use on her backside. After Sabrina’s failed dark baptism on her sixteenth birthday, Aunt Zelda had made her displeasure known by spanking Sabrina thoroughly with the implement for the first time. Now, she was not looking forward to being reacquainted with it.

  
  


“Well, by all means, I’m eager to see an expert wielding it.”

  
  


“Sabrina, come here,” Aunt Zelda commanded, indicating that Sabrina should stand at her right knee. 

  
  


Aunt Zelda perched on the edge of the seat, and she pulled her own skirt up her thighs, so that when she put Sabrina over her knee, the teen could feel bare legs under her hips. 

  
  


“Please don’t use the brush on me, Auntie Zee.” Sabrina wasn’t above begging in one last attempt to get her aunt to spank her without using the hairbrush. 

  
  


“That won’t be the only implement to heat your skin tonight, niece.”

  
  


“What?” Sabrina knew the incredulity was showing clearly on her face, but thankfully she was staring at the floor at the moment.

  
  


Zelda delivered one mighty slap over Sabrina’s slip. Then, she pushed the slip above the girl’s hips, revealing her bare ass. 

  
  


“Hush. Sometimes it’s cruel to be kind, Sabrina. If I don’t maintain order in this house, we will stray from the Path of Night and the Dark Lord. And I won’t have you bringing this disobedient behavior to the Academy. You have earned a harsh punishment this fortnight.” As Zelda spoke, she spanked very lightly. Thank Satan for small mercies: Sabrina was getting a warm up. 

  
  


Miss Wardwell was sitting with her legs crossed primly, desperately trying to appear engaged in Zelda’s words. However, the sultry look she gave Sabrina when Aunt Zelda lectured the girl didn’t come off as disciplinary. She was devouring Sabrina with her eyes like an indulgent Winter Solstice meal. 

  
  


Sabrina shifted her position a bit in acknowledgement of the flood between her legs...and squirming made her very aware of the warm lap beneath her hips and stomach. It was a damn shame she wasn’t in a better position to grind against Zelda’s legs. Increasing her arousal would distract her from the growing heat in her ass. Her aunt was steadily adding force to the smacks. 

  
  


“I’m a bit disappointed in you, too, Sabrina,” Miss Wardwell spoke in a slow drawl. “You are my star pupil, and not just for your magical powers. You behave so nicely at school. Even when you’re exasperated, you express it in respectful ways. Your Aunt Zelda deserves the same respect, dear.”

  
  


As if on cue, Zelda started spanking in a truly punishing manner. Sabrina tried to keep her legs together to have a tiny bit of friction stimulate her pussy, but Zelda put an immediate stop to that plan by spreading Sabrina’s legs.

  
  


Sabrina groaned as her aunt turned her attention to the skin on her inner thighs. The quick volley of spanks hurt. She couldn’t keep herself from drumming her toes on the floor. Soon, Zelda returned to spanking Sabrina’s sit spots and lower curve, which made Sabrina cry out in pain. 

  
  


“When you break rules, it means I can’t play with you as I normally would on evenings like this. Praise Satan for my creativity; I’ll find other ways to toy with you. I’ll teach you a new meaning of desperation tonight,” Miss Wardwell promised.

  
  


Sabrina lifted her head to catch the piercing look her teacher bestowed upon her. Those huge, blue eyes captivated her as Miss Wardwell reached a hand into Sabrina’s platinum hair. The woman clamped down on a fistful of hair and yanked Sabrina’s head further up. The raw, dominant power in the grip demanded Sabrina keep eye contact.

  
  


Just as the pulling sensation on her scalp began to hurt, Zelda stopped spanking so hard. Sabrina’s body was on extreme edge as she lay across her aunt’s lap in confusion. Every nerve buzzed with energy and arousal now that the pain had died down in her ass. Being touched at both ends simultaneously made Sabrina moan. The endorphin rush to her head had Sabrina feeling similar to how she was feeling last night after smoking. Open and receptive.

  
  


“She needs a few more minutes of hand spanking before she’s ready for the hairbrush,” Miss Wardwell said to Zelda, but her eyes never left Sabrina’s.

  
  


Aunt Zelda picked up the pace again, and the renewed heat of the spanking made Sabrina wince, squirm, and try to put her head down. However, Miss Wardwell yanked on her hair again and raised a curved brow in dominance. Sabrina gasped with each smack to her tender ass. Her quickened breath caused even more endorphins to flood her existence. She felt like she was swimming in a vast ocean of her own arousal and pain.

  
  


“Please…” Sabrina whispered. She wasn’t sure what she was trying to convey. Did she want more pain or more pleasure?

  
  


“She’s ready,” Miss Wardwell said, handing the Victorian brush to Zelda with her free hand. For a moment, the teacher let go of Sabrina’s hair to scratch her scalp sweetly. “You don’t need drugs to induce mind-altering experiences, Sabrina. A witch’s brain produces a fascinating mix of chemicals when she’s properly worked up. We’re going to continue stacking your endorphins until you’re a limp mess over your aunt’s knee. Then our fun really begins.” 

  
  


Miss Wardwell grabbed her hair again, and Sabrina gasped loudly. Instantaneously, Aunt Zelda snapped the hairbrush down on her pink ass, making Sabrina’s feet dance in response to the pain. 

  
  


The women took turns exchanging dominance. For a minute, Zelda would spank in hard, crisp volleys, and Miss Wardwell would relinquish her grip on Sabrina’s hair to caress her face or scalp. Then, Miss Wardwell would gather her hair in a vice, and Aunt Zelda would bring her spanks down to a simmering, forgiving pace. They switched off like this for several minutes. 

  
  


Sabrina was sniffling by the end. She felt well and truly worn-out, like a wet rag left out to dry on a windy night. Her ass hurt fiercely from the horrendous burning induced by the hairbrush. Her thighs felt stiff from clenching her muscles against the pain in her ass. The haze of endorphins was still reaching its crescendo, and Sabrina couldn’t do anything but rest limply over Zelda’s knee with Miss Wardwell’s fingers wiping away a few of her tears.

  
  


Zelda pulled down Sabrina’s slip to cover her sore ass, dashing Sabrina’s hopes that her arousal might be relieved anytime soon. Her thighs were a sticky mess, and she was certain Zelda could feel the heat from Sabrina’s core on her own legs, too. 

  
  


“You took that like a proper young witch, niece. We have one final implement to use before your punishment is complete, however,” Zelda said. 

  
  


She helped Sabrina stand up, keeping contact with the teen’s arms to make sure she kept her balance. Sabrina shivered a little as the blood from her head flowed through the rest of her body. She had to admit, she felt decently high from the spanking.

  
  


“You’ve made a nice mess of your aunt’s lap, Sabrina,” Miss Wardwell teased, earning a glare from Zelda.

  
  


“Fetch her coat, please, Mary,” Zelda said.

  
  


“What’s going to happen now?” Sabrina asked. She let Miss Wardwell help her into her red peacoat, grateful for the warmth. She wasn’t sure how much more punishment she could take tonight.

  
  


Zelda lit a cigarette in her holder and took a leisurely drag before responding. 

  
  


“We are going to supervise as you go cut a switch from the woods.”

  
  


The sentenced passed down upon her made Sabrina stumble into her teacher. This was the most erotic and scary thing that had occured in one of her lessons so far. Her heart hammered away in her chest again. Suddenly, she felt hot like a cauldron bubbling over an open flame.

  
  


“Think of it as an  _ all-natural _ remedy for a young lady’s misbehavior,” Miss Wardwell said. She reached one hand around Sabrina, under her coat, and squeezed one red cheek hard. Sabrina moaned.

  
  


Sabrina desperately turned to face her aunt, trying to summon her best pout and speaking with only a little trace of a whine.

  
  


“Aunt Zelda, please. I’ve been spanked so hard already. I’m really, really sorry for snapping at you last night. I won’t let my friends bring drugs here ever again. There has to be another way to finish punishing me…”

  
  


“We won’t be swayed, dear,” Miss Wardwell answered for Zelda. Sabrina’s begging was so delicious to hear, though.

  
  


Zelda led the trio out the front door, down the lawn, and toward the woods. Sabrina had to be half-dragged along the path by Miss Wardwell. Her stomach was twisting in anticipation, and she felt trickles of wetness gliding down her legs as they walked to the trees. 

  
  


As they approached the treeline, Miss Wardwell produced an ornate ceremonial dagger with her magic. 

  
  


“Find us each a switch as thick as your smallest finger, Sabrina,” Zelda said as Miss Wardwell handed Sabrina the dagger. 

  
  


Sabrina swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgement. She walked in between the trees, scanning the lowest branches for appropriately sized sticks. Lacking certainty, she reached up to cut one switch, but she hesitated and looked back at the women eagerly watching her. 

  
  


“Go on,” Aunt Zelda urged. 

  
  


Biting her lip, Sabrina sawed off the stick and went in search of another. It felt so taboo to be holding a stick from the ancient, magical forest in her hand, especially when the switch would soon be used to punish her hot, sore ass. 

  
  


When she found another correctly sized branch, she cut it down and returned to the treeline with her hellish bounty. 

  
  


Miss Wardwell took both the sticks and the dagger, since Zelda was still feeding her oral fixation by smoking. The teacher carefully cut away any knobs or leaves from the sticks, leaving them smooth and primed for their intended purpose. 

  
  


“Well done, Sabrina,” Miss Wardwell praised her. 

  
  


The walk back to the house was far too short in Sabrina’s mind, since all she could think about were those damned switches about to whip her backside. 

  
  


Zelda stopped her niece before she could enter the front door.

  
  


“Ah, ah, no. I’ll have you bend over the balustrade, thank you,” she instructed. “Keep an eye on her, Mary. I’ll return soon.” She disappeared into the house for a minute.

  
  


“Do as she says, dear,” Miss Wardwell said while guiding a hand on Sabrina’s back to bend her over the balustrade, with the teen’s ass facing the house. 

  
  


Sabrina stared off into the foggy night, with her heart throbbing in her throat and her pussy pulsing between her legs. This was definitely an unusual night for her.

  
  


“Your aunt is doing her level best to raise you into a proper witch. You were created in the Dark Lord’s image, Sabrina. Showing Zelda a little gratitude won’t kill you,” Miss Wardwell said. The admonishing tone in her low voice brought Sabrina’s guilt back to the surface. 

  
  


“I really am sorry for acting out of line last night, Miss Wardwell. I’m just...I’m really stressed out right now,” Sabrina tried to explain. Her excuses felt hollow as she spoke them out loud.

  
  


“Hmmm. Well, we try to think of ways to help you alleviate your stress. Namely by helping you enjoy a fun, deliciously taboo Friday night every other week. Maybe we should teach you ways of  _ self-soothing  _ to use during the time in between our lessons.”

  
  


Those wicked hands once again reached under her coat to squeeze her bare bum. Sabrina’s arousal was undeniable now. She leaned back into her teacher’s touch, but the moment was shattering when Zelda walked back outside with a basket of candles and chalk under arm.

  
  


“Don’t go spoiling her while she’s still in disgrace, Mary,” Zelda commented. Miss Wardwell stepped away from Sabrina to help Zelda set up the porch.

  
  


They placed the candles around Sabrina on the deck of the porch, lighting each one in the traditional manner by blowing on the wicks. Zelda drew a pentagram upon the space on which Sabrina stood, so the teen’s feet were in the center. The women cast a warming spell in the air, shielding Sabrina from the late autumn chill. Miss Wardwell added a muffling spell, ensuring that no one else in the house would come snooping on the trio’s activities outside. Sabrina was only an exhibitionist for select audiences. 

  
  


Sabrina was helpless to do anything besides lean over the balustrade and wait. Eventually, after all preparations had been made, Aunt Zelda addressed her.

  
  


“Undress completely, Sabrina.” 

  
  


The teen obeyed.

  
  


Sabrina wasn’t ashamed of being naked, but she did blush a bit now that her arousal was on full display. She wasn’t sure if Miss Wardwell had any intentions of relieving her desire. Judging by the woman’s pursed lips, she guessed not, at least not in the immediate future. Sabrina felt strong in her naked beauty, yet she also felt vulnerable and exposed as she bent over the railing again.

  
  


She imagined rather than saw as her mentors each picked up a switch. The sticks whistled through the air as they tested the implements, making Sabrina jump slightly. 

  
  


_ That sound would be delicious if those sticks weren’t about to put welts on my ass.  _

  
  


Miss Wardwell spoke a plea to the universe as Zelda lined up behind her niece. 

  
  


“Dark Lord, cleanse this witch by our hand. Open her third eye to the error of her ways, and guide her back to your unholy path of obedience, so her power may grow in your supreme design.”

  
  


The switch tapped her ass a few times, since Zelda was measuring her first stroke carefully. 

  
  


“Take a big breath for me, brave girl,” Zelda instructed while rearing the switch back.

  
  


Sabrina closed her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply. On the teen’s exhale, Zelda brought the switch down in a cutting stroke. The whooshing sound was a lot quieter than Sabrina expected. It took a second for the ripe pain to bloom on her ass as the switch raised a welt on the skin of both cheeks. 

  
  


The resulting fiery sting made Sabrina kick her legs up and yelp louder than she anticipated. Just as her sound of pain flew away into the night, Zelda whipped her again. Tears sprung to Sabrina’s eyes as she fought to control her reactions and accept that this punishment might break her.

  
  


“Owwww,” she cried quietly when Zelda picked up the pace of her strokes. Aunt Zelda was painting Sabrina’s ass and upper thighs with thin stripes of blinding pain, and she didn’t slow down when Sabrina kicked more and more as the switch struck her.

  
  


“Control your legs, Sabrina. Or I’ll have to restrain them,” Miss Wardwell warned. 

  
  


Sabrina stuffed down a sob, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to obey.

  
  


“I can’t,” she struggled to get the words out, still kicking her feet with each stroke Zelda laid on her welted ass. 

  
  


“Tie her down, Mary,” Aunt Zelda said. She paused the switching and changed places with Miss Wardwell.

  
  


Sabrina started crying quietly, her tears streaming down her cheeks. The flip-flop between arousal and penitence had her feeling very raw in this moment. 

  
  


In her typical, sultry fashion, Miss Wardwell took a moment to trail her hands up and down the teen’s naked skin. She even lightly kissed the welts on Sabrina’s ass with her plump lips. After soothing the punished skin for a minute, Miss Wardwell pulled away from Sabrina to conjure a few strands of silk rope. 

  
  


“You’ve done an impressive job of keeping your hands away from your backside, dear, but I can restrain them as well if you don’t think you can continue to hold them in front of you,” Miss Wardwell offered, whispering directly into Sabrina’s ear. 

  
  


Sabrina shook her head.

  
  


“I can keep them out of the way.”

  
  


“Alright then.”

  
  


Miss Wardwell took her time running the rope over and around Sabrina’s legs before tying them to the balustrade. Once she had the teen secured, she stood up and let Zelda take up her place behind Sabrina. 

  
  


“Another big breath, Sabrina. I’m almost finished with you,” Zelda said, waiting on her niece to exhale again before resuming the switching.

  
  


Sabrina flailed as much as she could with her legs stuck to the balustrade, and she started yelling and crying out louder than before. Strangely, the more she cried out, the wetter she became between her legs. The river of tears falling down her face nearly matched the moisture dripping from her slit. 

  
  


“Such a pretty girl,” Miss Wardwell commented, “weeping from both ends.”

  
  


The explicit words had Sabrina scrambling for friction against her pussy, but she was left unfulfilled and shaking desperately when she couldn’t find any. Thankfully, Aunt Zelda’s switch broke soon after.

  
  


“Mary, if you would please finish her off,” Zelda said as she dropped the halves of the switch away from the candles and walked to the other side of Sabrina. 

  
  


Miss Wardwell took up Zelda’s previous position behind and to the left of the prone teen. She stepped out of her heels to accommodate her aim in the face of the height differential between herself and the ass bent over in front of her. 

  
  


Zelda stood to Sabrina’s right side, away from the path of the switch. She turned Sabrina’s face to look at her. Her sad eyes were commiserate with Sabrina’s pain, causing Sabrina to cry harder.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Auntie,” Sabrina sobbed with complete sincerity. 

  
  


“I know, my beautiful girl. We’ll be done soon. Be brave for a little while longer,” Zelda said, giving a kiss to Sabrina’s forehead.

  
  


“I won’t speak to you like that ever again, I swear on the Dark Lord.”

  
  


Zelda gave a sad smile before teasing lightly, “Don’t do a blasphemous thing like that, Sabrina. You’re young - you make mistakes and you learn from them, as any fine witch should. Begin, if you wish, Mary.”

  
  


The set of strokes from Miss Wardwell consumed Sabrina’s entire being in a wave of rushing fire. Eventually, all Sabrina could do was beat her hands against the railing and scream into the night in a raw voice singed with pain. Aunt Zelda held her face against her breasts, cradling her niece as she sobbed. No one spoke, but Sabrina felt the intense adoration in her aunt’s embrace and the spiking lust from Miss Wardwell gaze upon her welted ass and dripping slit.

  
  


Upon breaking the switch, Miss Wardwell threw it off the porch and stepped into the pentagram drawn below Sabrina’s feet. She straddled the teen and bent her front completely over Sabrina’s back, causing the teen to cry out when the rough material of the teacher’s skirt made contact with her welts. But the warmth of the older woman’s body atop hers felt wonderful.

  
  


Aunt Zelda stepped away from them and began blowing out the candles.

  
  


“You’re forgiven, Sabrina. We’ll speak no more of this. I’ll be waiting to tuck you into bed upstairs. Good night, Mary. Thank you for assisting me tonight,” she said before gathering the candles into her basket and returning inside the house.

  
  


Miss Wardwell kept Sabrina in her embrace for a minute more before kneeling down to untie the girl’s legs. 

  
  


“What a good girl you were, taking your punishment with only a little fuss. I’m proud of you, Sabrina,” she praised. If it was possible for Sabrina to melt more, she did just that in her bent position over the railing.

  
  


Figuring her punishment was totally over, Sabrina chanced asking for some relief to her soaked core.

  
  


“Please, Miss Wardwell, I’m so...wet. Please can you…” she blushed bright red, fumbling for the lewd words she needed to ask for her teacher’s glorious touch.

  
  


In response, Miss Wardwell cupped Sabrina’s sex in her hand, causing Sabrina to gasp and grind down. The woman swirled three fingers over her clit roughly. The sudden pressure had Sabrina very close to coming within a few seconds.

  
  


“Is this what you want, dear?” Miss Wardwell asked.

  
  


“Yes, yes, yes,” Sabrina said, pushing her hips for more friction against those wicked fingers. 

  
  


Unfortunately, Miss Wardwell teased her insufferably by pulling her hand away from her cunt. Then, she plunged two fingers into Sabrina’s greedy, wet pussy and fucked the girl steadily for a bit. 

  
  


But she stopped when she felt the first spasm of Sabrina’s impending orgasm. Sabrina groaned in extreme frustration. She had been edged all night, and now her release was within sight but out of reach.

  
  


Miss Wardwell repeated the process of fucking Sabrina’s cunt and stopping her hand when she felt an orgasm approaching. Sabrina was being driven out of her mind with desperation. 

  
  


“Please, Miss Wardwell,” she begged, not caring that she probably looked like an untidy slut scrambling for any fuck she could find.

  
  


“Oh no, little madam. Begging or demanding anything from me won’t end well for you, I’m afraid.” As she spoke, Miss Wardwell pulled her wet fingers from Sabrina’s sopping cunt and resumed stroking her clit very lightly. “If you had been obedient these past two weeks, I would be able to reward you with one or several orgasms. However, I don’t think it would send the proper message to let you come so soon after your were so naughty. No. I’ll let you suffer tonight, as you sleep on your tummy and yearn for release. The frustration will do you a world of good. As your aunt said earlier, it’s sometimes cruel to be kind.”

  
  


With that said, Miss Wardwell removed her hand, leaving Sabrina very desperate and on edge, still bent over the balustrade. Her teacher let her arousal simmer down for a few seconds before she helped the girl stand up and pull her slip over her head, covering her nudity. 

  
  


“You may bring yourself to release when you awaken tomorrow morning, Sabrina,” Miss Wardwell decreed. 

  
  


Sabrina sulked her way up the stairs and into her aunt’s waiting arms before she was tucked snugly into bed, still craving release but feeling absolved of her guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a line if you liked this one. Also, I'm very open to suggestions about what kind of kinky play y'all want Madam Satan/Zelda to engage in. I'm convinced Zelda is a total power bottom, but I could be convinced to have her switch if you can persuade me sweetly.


End file.
